Feeling Better Now?
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Roman has been taking care of his girlfriend for the last few days as she is dealing with a cold. He comes home to give her the medication but he ends up being the medication she needs. Roman/OC. Warning: Sexual Content. Bonus one shot story for RatedrKjErIcHo.


This is a bonus one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Roman Reigns sat at the pharmacy waiting for his girlfriend's prescription. She had been under the weather the last few days and the doctor had called her in some medicine. He and Wendy had been dating for six months now. They had been introduced by Dean and his girlfriend, Gracie. Gracie and Wendy worked together and she had asked Dean and Gracie to set her up with someone and Dean thought about Roman.<p>

Roman smiled though. He couldn't imagine his life without Wendy. She was so fun and beautiful. He had fallen in love with her so fast and it wasn't long before he asked her to move in with him.

"Wendy Parker." The pharmacy technician said. Roman nodded and headed to the counter and paid. Once he had, he headed home.

Wendy sighed as she laid in bed watching the TV. She hated being sick. She was feeling a little better but still not one hundred percent. She heard the door open and knew it was Roman back with the medication.

"How you feeling?" He asked as he walked in.

"Better." She replied as he kissed her. "What if I'm contagious?"

"I don't care." He smiled. "Here is your medication."

"Thanks." She said as she took one of the pills. She looked at Roman as he changed clothes. She licked her lips as he got undress and into some comfortable clothes. She got up from the bed and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "You're very sexy."

He smiled and turned to face her. "You always say that."

"I know." She smiled and kissed him. She ran her hands over his chest and moved them down. She slipped her hand inside his pants. He moaned as she wrapped her hand around him and started stroking him. She kissed his neck as she did. She increased her pace as she could sense he was getting close. She pulled away just as he close and kissed him.

"You're so mean." He said when she did.

She smiled and kissed him. "I don't want you to come yet" She whispered. "Take me to bed."

He looked at her. "Are you sure you feel up to that?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled.

He kissed her passionately and picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He kissed her lips and slowly made his way down her body kissing every inch of her. He helped her remove her gown and gently brought one of her nipples to his mouth while his hand massaged the other one.

She moaned as he sucked and massaged her breasts. "Oh god, that feels incredible." She moaned out. He smiled against her skin and slowly continued down her body. He kissed her stomach and then her inner thigh. She gasped as she felt him take her clit into his mouth and slid a finger inside her.

The feel of him doing both at once made her feel that familiar feeling inside and she knew she was close. "Oh god, I'm close." She moaned out. He added another finger as she came hard. He continued to move his fingers in and out of her as she rode out her orgasm. "Oh my god." She said once she had finished.

He pulled away and kissed her lips. She looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes. "I need to feel you inside me now." She said to him.

He placed himself at her entrance. "Are you ready?" He whispered to her.

"Yes, oh yes." She moaned.

He slid inside and slowly started to move in and out of her. He brought his hand back to her breast as he did.

"Oh god, harder, Roman please." She moaned out as he continued.

"Do you want it harder?" He asked her. "Tell me how much you want it." He still for a minute.

"I want you so much." She said. "Please Roman, I need you to make love to me." He started to move inside her again. "Oh yes, yes. Oh god, this feels incredible. I love the feel of you inside. So hard and huge." She moaned out as he continued. "Harder. I need to feel you so deep inside me."

He increased his pace and pulled her closer to him causing him to go further inside her. He pulled out and slammed back into her again. He pulled her up to him and changed their position to where she was on top of him. "Ride me." He said with a commanding voice.

She smiled and started to move up and down on him. She took his hands and brought them up to her breasts. "Play with them while I ride you." She said to him. She moaned as he did and she increased her pace as he did. "Oh yes, yes. That's it." She moaned.

She felt herself getting close to the edge of their passion as she rode him. "Harder." He said to her as she continued. He pinched her nipple causing her to gasp a little bit. He smiled and brought his hand down and started rubbing her clit as she continued to ride him.

"Oh god I'm so." She moaned out. "Yes, yes, yes...Oh god, yesss...fuck me Roman so hard." She said as she rode him. "Oh yes! yes!" She said as they both came hard. She continued to ride him as they slowly came down from the sex high they had been on. She collapsed on him as she caught her breath. "Oh god, that was amazing" She said as she move to lay beside him.

"Yes it was." He said.

She smiled and moved closer to him. "You know you will probably get my cold now."

He smiled. "So worth it." He said kissing her and pulling her to him as they drifted off to sleep.

Please Review!


End file.
